The Returning of Dimitri
by VampireAcademyRocks123
Summary: Dimitri left Rose for Tasha after the ski trip but what happens when five years later he comes back to find rose is engaged to someone else? I do not own the characters. First fan fiction ever. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I came into the gym dreadfully a few days after we got back from the ski trip. I knew Dimitri wouldn't be there. I knew I would be getting a new mentor and he or she would tell me that Dimitri is now guarding Tasha, and just as I suspected there was a guardian I've never seen before siting on the mats. He looks up and speaks, "Guardian Belikov is not going to be your mentor-" I cut him off. "I know you will. Just lets get training." He sighs that seems kinna like a sigh of relief and moves on.

(Five years later)

"Rose... Rose... Wake up." I look up and see Lissa's face above mine. I sit up and get out of bed. "God, What time is it? It feels early." Lissa laughed. "It's 6:30" I immediately turn from my closet. "WHAT! I told you never to wake me up this early!" To my annoyance she laughs again and says, "Well we are going to be having visitors. Tasha and Dimitri are coming and they are going to be staying here for a while." I just stare at her. I can't believe it. Dimitri... Coming to stay... In MY house..? I can't believe Lissa didn't tell me about this. After all it is MY house. All of a sudden a VERY tired looking Adrian pops out of the blankets on my bed. "Dimitri and Tasha are coming to stay in the house?" Adrian is the only person who knows me and Dimitri ever had a thing for each other and I was planing on keeping it that way. "Why the hell do they have to stay here? Why can't they find like a freaking hotel or something to stay in? I mean they could come in visit you." He said in a fast panicked voice. "You could go see them.." I mutter so that only Adrian heard who was now at my side only in boxers looking for something to wear. Adrian had purposed to me last month and we have been very busy planing the wedding that I understand Lissa would forget to tell me.

After we finished getting ready we went downstairs to were Lissa and Christian now were, when Christian says to Adrian, "Dude, I heard you have a grudge against my aunt? What the hell man? She never even said a word to you." Adrian muttered something that sounded like "thank god" and walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. Christian and Lissa went into conversation about when they think that they will get here. I just stood there in the doorway wishing there was anyway I could get out of this without having to tell Lissa about me and Dimitri, when all of a sudden arms were around me and I felt Adrian walk me toward the chair casually but I knew he thought I should sit down so that I don't faint or have a meltdown.

The rest of the morning after that was hell. All Christian and Lissa could think about when they thought they'd get here. But the good thing is that i had Adrian. He stayed by side all morning not lifting his eyes off me. Usually "I love you's" just seem like words that people don't mean, but seeing how Adrian was devoting all his time to make sure I'm okay... Thats amazing. Lissa and Christian we sitting on the couch why me and Adrian were lying on the huge chair, is when I fall asleep in his arms.

I'm woken up by someone say or more like squealing an aww out. I open my eyes and see that Adrian had fallen asleep too, and all eyes in the room which included Christian, Lissa, Tasha, and Dimitri were all staring at us. I look directly into Dimitri's eyes and see regret in his eyes. Like he was realizing for (oddly) the hundredth time that he could be the one holding me in his arms. Sleeping peacefully with each other. I can just see it with my own eyes. I sit up and say, "Tasha, Guardian Belikov, How nice to see you again."


	2. The returning of Dimitri Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tasha smiled very big at me and Adrian who was still sleeping and said, "Rose, I didn't know you and Lord Ivashkov were together. Aren't they a VERY cute couple Dimka?" He looks at her and looks back at us but doesn't answer. Her smile fades when she sees how much regret is in his eyes. Then she turns back to us and smiled. "Yeah, their getting married in what two monthes?" Lissa said looking very confused at what just happened. "OH MY GOD! I'm so happy for you two!" She said a smile back on her face, but this isn't a nice smile... This is the kinna smile you would use if you were bragging, and I know why she is using that smile. She knows about me and Dimitri...

After a little bit we were all in the kitchen when Adrian wakes up and comes in. When he sees that Tasha and Dimitri have arived and he looks at me. "Lord Ivashkov! I heard you and Rose are getting married!" She said a little too excited. He stares at me because I guess my face showed misery. "Adrian!" Christian said looking very confused between me and Adrian. He looks at Christian then to Tasha. "Yes we are getting married." He said and walks over to were I sat and placed a kiss on my cheek. I smile up at him. He always make me feel so much better. "Ummm, I'm going to make a few rounds outside..." Dimitri said looking at me. I look back at him and just notice now that he looks the same as he did five years ago. I think I need to talk to him alone. "I'll come with you." I say getting up the same time Dimitri does. I look at Adrian and I see something I have never seen in his eyes before. I see jelousy. So I walk past him and Dimitri and I walk out of the room together.

"So..." I say as Dimitri and I walk around the house looking around. "How have you been... doing the past... 5 years?" I ask now looking at him. He looks down at me and does something I never thought would happen. He pushes me against the wall of the house and stares at me. He didn't do it particualy hard but not soft either. "Why are you doing this to me? Why are you with Ivashkov?" He asks. I feel tears filling up in my eyes. "Why did you leave without telling me goodbye?" I ask feeling like kissing him right then and there. "I did what was best for you. You could have gotten expelled!" He says practically yelling. "I wouldn't have cared. I would've given up everything for you!" I scream. He does something even more suprising. He kisses me. He brings down my arms from were he was holding and he interwines his fingers in mine. He brings his lips to mine and boy does it feel good to bring back past memeroys. His tongue taste so good and- wait... HE LEFT ME! He can't just kiss me because he wants to! I push him him off of me. "You think you can come back and expect me to fogive you!" I scream at him. He looked so hurt. "You know... These past 5 years the only place I wanted to be was with you. I always thought about coming back to you. It's not right with Tasha. She's notice that I was never really into talking to her. She figured it out... but she won't stop." He said staring at me with hurt, anger, regret, and love in his eyes. Then he walks away.

After Dimitri walked away I decided to take a walk. To clear my mind. What was I suppose to do? I love Adrian... but not like I love Dimitri. Dimitri just told me that all he's wanted to do is be with me... After walking a little while I decided to go back inside. When I came in the house the first thing I notice was that Dimitri was sitting alone on the couch reading a western. The second thing I notice is no one else is in the room. I look back at Dimitri and can't help and can't help but to laugh. He looks up when he sees me he just stares looking confused. "Haven't you read like everyone of those books?" I ask still laughing. This seems to amuse him. "Well no. There are more of these then you think." He asks, "Are you bipoler?" I stare at him. "No, I just thought it was interesting that you still read those books. I tried to read one when I first met you. It was boring. Wait, were are all the others?" I ask remembering that they weren't around. "They went shopping. I told them that you were wanting to stay out there for a little bit. Lissa told me to tell you sorry they didn't wait for you." He says in a tone that soundd kinna like he was happy. "Oh ok. Well if you will excuse me I think I need to go back to my room now." Then I walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I get to my room the first thing I do is walk to my bed and lie on my bed. God I love Dimitri so much. I don't think I can do this anymore. Ugh… Then all of a sudden there's a knock on the door.

When I open the door I see Dimitri standing there looking hotter than ever. "Hey," He says in a husky voice. I just stand there standing staring at him. "Can I come in?" He asks with a smile. "Uhh… Yeah. Sure." I say stepping aside. He walks in and looks around. "I like it. You have a nice house." He says with a smile. I look around at my room. It's a very nice room. It has red curtains, a red bed spread, and red pillows. In the corner there's a red couch and on the wall in front of the bed and couch. "So… Did you want to umm… talk to me about something?" I ask hoping that he won't leave. "Umm, I'm sorry are you busy? I can come back later if you would like…" He says looking like he doesn't want to leave. "No, umm I'm not busy." He smiles down at me and goes to sit on the bed. When he does I walk over and sit by him. "So… About that kiss earlier… I shouldn't have yelled at you because… to be honest I wanted it. I want you to kiss me. I want you to do more than kiss me." I say looking over at him. He smiles again at me. I lean into his lips and kiss him. When I kiss him I get the same feeling I get the feeling that I got the last time I kissed him five years ago. He kisses me back the second I kiss him. When the kiss gets heavier he drags me onto his lap. I start kissing him heavier and heavier. Then he pulls away. "Oh my god! I'm not in high school anymore what is your problem?" I basically scream. "Not here. Not now. You wouldn't want Adrian finding out like this would you? Walk in on us having sex? We need to wait till we tell him." He says not moving me off his lap.

When I woke up and went to the kitchen Adrian was sleeping on the couch and Tasha and Dimitri were arguing. "You are MINE! NOT hers!" She says loudly. "No one owns me Tasha but I love Rose there is nothing you can do about that." He says firmly. Then he looks over when he sees me his face gets soft. He walks over to me and kisses me. "So


	4. AN:I'm so sorry

**AN: I am not finishing this story because I want to start on a new one. I don't think this is very good and I don't want to finish it. I'm sorry about this. I hope you read my next story I promise I will finish that one. **


End file.
